


The One With the Witch and the Guy Who Fell in Love With a Statue

by abigmistake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigmistake/pseuds/abigmistake
Summary: Thomas Jefferson was an Artist who fell in love with his own piece of art. After begging his Witch friend, Lafayette, to help his art become alive he goes through multiple lifetimes and hardships to keep the love of his life.-This is just one-shots from the idea of this, which will be posted soon!





	1. Lafayette's Death

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Jamilton Chat for making this idea.

Since Magic is such a weird thing to die from using to much of it, it also induces a painful death. It goes from many stages of getting rid of the users body, which may subject the magic user to; stretching, squeezing, reversing the users organs to be on the outside and flesh being on the inside of the skeleton, to many more outcomes. Lafayette, unfortunately, had one of the more, painful outcomes. After completing the spell to give Alex his memories back his flesh began to retreat inwards, showing a lot more blood and gore than any human would need to see in their entire lifetime. Many, unfavorable, noises came from the body as Alex and Thomas watched in horror as Lafayette's body began to reverse itself. A shriek was heard from the body before it cut off quickly and a whisper was heard. "Have a good life you two, my end has finally come." The body then disappeared with a flash of light, mentally scarring Alex and Thomas for the rest of their lifetimes.


	2. Thomas Remembers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy fuckedy upped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a crack one-shot, idk what else to tell you.

Thomas was sad. he fucked the fuckedy fuck up. His bb died bc he was stupid. he cried and cried and just would cri every tim. 1 day he said, "I luv u bb alex and i miss u."  
yrs later he was walking and bumbed into man. he let out happy shrieks and sobbed into da mans arms.  
"Alex bb! U back i missd u."  
"Who the fuck are you," Alex asked confused staring at the sobbing man.  
"It be me u wafiu" tomas sobs like a babi. Alex kicked Thomas off and walked the fuck away.


	3. Heart Break

Alex was crying. The love of his life, Thomas, was yelling at him. A huge fight had happened and was still going on, and Alex was crying as a way to let out his emotions without punching Thomas. He was about to interrupt when Thomas yelled something that broke his heart, literally. His pulley that held up his heart broke, causing his heart to crack into a million pieces.

"I never loved you anyways! You were a concept, a drawing, a statue! I made you because I wanted to! You were nothing to me, you are nothing to me!" Thomas screamed, eyes burning with rage. Thomas noticed Alex freeze and paused in his yelling.

"Alex? Love? Are you okay?" he asked nervously, shifting from foot to foot. Alex let out a hoarse shriek as a flash lit the room, blinding Thomas for a minute. When he regained his vision he looked around for Alex, when noticing some items on the floor. He quickly grabbed them and looked at them. One item was the promise ring he gave to Alex all those years ago, another was a shard of the glass heart that was made to keep Alex alive, the third being a letter. Thomas opened the letter and began to read.

 **Thomas, my dear friend.**  
I hope you never read this letter. You will receive this letter if you ever break Hamilton's heart. If you ever tell him that he was nothing to you it will kill him. This is what happened. I'm sorry.   
-Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette 

Thomas finished reading this and fell to the ground sobbing. Thomas knew he made a mistake that he could never undo.


	4. I Will Be Your Forever, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> (This is why Suicide is in the tags btw! However it's only in the end so you can read a fair amount of it with out reading it!)

Thomas paced around the room nervously. He had one chance to do this, he could not fuck this up. He continued to pace around the room muttering curses under his breath.  
"Thomas, Dear? Is everything alright?" Alex called as soon as he entered the room. He watched Thomas freeze his pacing and turn slowly towards Alexander.  
"Yes! Yes! Everything is fine!" Thomas almost shouted, not seeing Alex appear. He gave a small smile before striding over to Alex and dipped him before kissing him. Thomas pulled up from the kiss, bringing Alex up with him and pecked him on the cheek again.  
"What's got you in such a happy mood?" Alex giggled, a blush appearing on face.  
"Nothing, Love! Today's just a good day I guess," Thomas laughs, pulling away from Alex, but not before kissing him on the nose.  
"Alright, if you say so," Alex chirped.  
"Now come on, we're going on a date!" Thomas chirps back, pulling on Alex's arm and leading him outside to his garden. In the middle of the garden sat a picnic blanket and a basket. Thomas pulled Alex to the blanket and sat him down. He quickly moved across from Alex and sat down with a smile.  
"What's the sudden picnic for?" Alex laughed, smiling at Thomas.  
"It just felt like a picnic day," Thomas said with a smile. Thomas began to pull out the lunch from the basket, and a comfortable silence filled the air. Alex began humming while watching Thomas set up the lunch. The two smiled at each other and then began to feast on the meal. Thomas picked at his food, nervously watching Alex eat his food.  
"Thomas, dear, is something wrong?" Alex asked, noticing Thomas' stare.  
"I- uh- I, well," Thomas began before moving to position himself on one knee, "I know this might be sudden but, please hear me out. You are the love of my life. You are everything to me. At first I may have made you up as a way to forget my loneliness, but you are so much to me now. Now I know our marriage is not allowed or accepted yet but I am willing to wait for it to be, so that I can live with you forever, so would you take this promise ring till it is legal for us to marry," Thomas said, tears falling down his face. Alex froze as he heard this before launching himself at Thomas.  
"Yes! Yes! Of course I will you dumbass!" Alexander sobbed, his arms around Thomas' neck. The two separated and Thomas slid the ring on him, before a crack of thunder sounded and woke him up. He was no longer in his garden, he was in his bed in the nineteen thousands. His love of his life just died because of him. He took all the words in his proposal and reversed them, causing Alexander's end. It was too much. He couldn't take it anymore. He stumbled into his bathroom grabbing a his razor and looking at it. He slits his throat and let the blood run down his body. He laughs as his vision turn dark, knowing this is what he deserves.


	5. There is No Beat, No Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;D

**_"I never loved you anyways! You were a concept, a drawing, a statue! I made you because I wanted to! You were nothing to me, you are nothing to me!" Thomas screamed._ **

Hamilton paused after he heard Thomas' words. They burned into his flesh and he froze, unable to move or speak, only able to think.

 _He no longer cares about me. He never cared about me. I was nothing to him, he made me just to replace Martha. I am nothing. He never loved me. Why why why why why why why why why why- Why did I fall in love with him if he was never going to love me back. I'm nothing but a place holder. I don't mean anything. Why am I alive!_  
  
The thoughts zoomed through Alexanders head and was the last thing he was able to think before his heart broke.


End file.
